


One Call Away

by HuffleFly



Series: Lyrics on a Music Sheet [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleFly/pseuds/HuffleFly
Summary: Jealousy was never an emotion familiar to Kara . . . well until now . . . And to think Kara was so excited for her best friend, Alex to meet her cousin, Clark.orWhat started as a One Shot inspired from the song "One Call Away" and that one scene"Your cousin smells terrific" - Alex"Enough" - KaraNow turned into a Multi-Chapterx x x"Lyrics on a Music Sheet" are song inspired muses.  This is simply the beginning one of many.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I'm new to Archive Of Our Own and to this Fandom but not to writing FanFiction. I was honestly inspired by all the Alex and Kara stories posted on here and eventually found myself writing here and there. Decided to put myself out there and share some of my work. So, thank you to all the authors of Kalex fiction for the inspiration. I hope you can enjoy this journey with me. Happy Reading!
> 
> Song Inspired: "One Call Away" - Charlie Puth
> 
> Scene Inspired: Supergirl - Season 2 Episode 1  
> "Your cousin smells terrific" - Alex  
> "Enough" - Kara

It was the start of finals week and despite it being her third year in college, Kara still loathed every exam she had to take. Taking a test was never a strong suit. She much rather write a paper or even do an oral presentation, even if the latter made her extremely nervous.

She was so consumed in her thoughts that it took the second ring to realize her phone was going off. Kara immediately opened her messenger bag and rummaged through her books. Finding her phone buried beneath her wallet, Kara smiled as she tapped ‘answer’ and brought the phone to her ear. “Hi!”

“I think I aced my final” the voice immediately responded, clearly happy.

Kara laughed as she rolled her eyes. “Of course you did, Alex. When do you not ace any of your exams?”

Alex simply hummed, neither agreeing or disagreeing. “How’d your final go?”

Kara groaned, “I wish I could be just as confident.”

“I’m sure you did great,” the brunette encouraged as Kara walked out of the building.

“Thanks,” Kara simply mumbled, not wanting to think too much about a final she no longer had control of. She was just relieved it was over. It was one less exam to worry about.

“Want to meet me at the campus center? We can grab a bite,” Alex suggested as Kara dodged the crowd of students heading to class.

Kara bit her lip in contemplation before letting out a sigh. “As amazing as that sounds, I should probably head back to our apartment. I have a paper due in the next 48 hours that I barely started on.”  
“I’ll pick up dinner and meet you there,” Alex replied earning a smile from the blonde.

“Pizza and potstickers?”

The science major laughed. “You’re so easy to please.”

“Best food in the entire universe,” Kara sang with a bounce in her step.

* * *

Kara let out a yawn as she leaned back, stretching her arms above her head. Deciding to take a five minute break, Kara toggled between browser tabs and opened up her email. She mindlessly clicked on the most recent email and worked her way through the unread messages.

At the end of the five minutes, Kara clicked ‘next’ and decided to read just one more email before returning back to her paper. Kara read over the email for what felt like the hundredth time before believing what she was reading.

“I got in,” Kara finally voiced earning the attention of her room mate.

“Hm?” Alex hummed, not quite hearing her. Brown eyes looked up from her notes. “What did you say?”

“I got in,” repeated Kara as she looked up to look at Alex before returning her gaze back to her laptop screen. Reading the email yet again.

Alex felt her eyes widen as a smile appeared on her face. “The internship?” she asked excitedly, as she stood from the floor, her notes and books scattered across the coffee table, and made her way to Kara who sat at the kitchen island.

“Yeah,” the blonde said as she let out a breath. “Unless I’m misreading this email or if this is some kind of prank or maybe I’m dreaming. I’m so tired, I could be delusional.”

Alex chuckled at the rambling. She then rested her chin on Kara’s shoulder, quickly scanning over the email. “Nope. You got the internship. I knew you would.” She hugged Kara from behind to congratulate her.

“I got the internship,” Kara stated quietly. Repeating the phrase one more time, but louder and more confident. “Oh my R— I got the internship! Alex!” She spun around in excitement and she embraced her room mate. “I can’t believe it!”

Alex chuckled as the two parted. “When do you start?”

Kara turned back to her laptop, her eyes rereading the email. “About three weeks from now.” She placed her hand on her forehead, still shocked from the news. “Oh wow. I have to call my aunt and my uncle.” She paused before glancing at the clock. It was way too late. “I’ll call my cousin.” Clark she could wake up. Chances were he was probably awake. Grabbing her phone she swiped through her contacts as Alex returned to studying.

* * *

 

“I can’t wait to see you,” beamed Kara just as the she exchanged ‘goodbyes’ with Clark.

The phone call to her cousin lasted longer than expected. Clark who was a journalist was excited to hear the opportunity Kara had to intern at CatCo. The two chatted about the experience Kara would have and eventually moved into small talk. It had been a few months since the cousins talked and Kara was more than happy to hear everything Clark has been doing while she was away.

Kara walked into the living room to see Alex asleep, legs tucked under her on the floor while her upper bottom rested on top the seat of the couch. Notes and books surrounded her. Kara smiled fondly at her roommate as she tiptoed around the notes and books.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara whispered as she gently shook the sleeping brunette. “How about we call it a night?”

Alex slowly stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Were you able to talk to your cousin?”

“Yes,” Kara answered with a big smile. “Have you bought your plane ticket home, yet.”

Alex shook her head as she stretched. “No, I haven’t gotten around to it. Why?”

“Clark is going to see if he can visit next week since I won’t be able to go home this summer,” Kara explained. “I thought it would be nice if you two met. I mean if you don’t mind staying—“

Alex chuckled, like she always did when Kara starts to ramble. “I would love to meet your cousin, Kar. I’ll book my ticket for the third week of summer.”

Kara grinned in excitement. Her only cousin and best friend were going to meet. First the internship and now this, it was turning out to be an excellent day. Now only if she could finish that darn paper.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: It has been so nice to receive Kudos and Comments especially welcoming me into the Kalex Fandom. I definitely love the support of this community. Thank You! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading!

DING DONG!

Kara squealed in excitement as she jumped up from the coach and practically skipped toward the door. She woke up at the crack of dawn out of excitement even though Clark was not due to arrive till mid afternoon.

Alex smiled at her behavior and followed her room mate but at a slower pace. Kara also spent majority of the day sharing stories of her cousin to Alex, who simply listened.

The blonde unlocked the door and quickly swung it open. “Clark!” Kara greeted as she threw her arms around her cousin.

Clark laughed as the two gave one another a tight hug. “Hey Kara.”

Kara smiled as she tighten her hug around Clark before stepping back, allowing him to step into the apartment. “Clark, I want you to meet my roommate A-—“ Kara began to introduce.

“Alex?” Clark broke out with a smile. His eyebrows raised in surprised.

“Clark?!” Alex replied with wide eyes. “No way. You’re Kara’s cousin!” The brunette exclaimed as the two quickly made their way toward one another.

Kara paused in confusion as she watched her older cousin wrap his arms around Alex who seem to easily return the embrace.

Clark chuckled, “And you’re her roommate.” He took a step back but kept his hands on her shoulder. “When was the last time we saw one another?”

“My high school graduation. So almost three years ago.”

“You cut your hair,” Clark pointed out as his hand touched the ends of her hair, before dropping it to his side.

Alex nodded, her face warm at the length of their close proximity. “I decided to cut it before moving to NCU.”

“It looks good,” Clark complimented, this time earning a slight blush from the brunette.

“Thanks. I see you still have the same specks,” Alex pointed out as she tapped on the side of his frames.

Clark adjusted the glasses with a laugh. “Yeah. What can I say? Jeremiah did a good job.”

“Wait you two know each other?” Kara finally interrupted, she was too caught up in their exchange to speak up earlier.

“Um, yeah,” Alex seemed to answer with a bit of hesitation causing Kara to tilt her head in curiosity. “I met Clark years ago.” The brunette glanced at the older male, a look of question on her face.

“I know Alex’s parents,” Clark explained, finally removing his hands from the brunette. “They helped me—adjust to Earth.”

Kara nodded her head, catching that Clark lowered his voice at the latter comment. He gave her a second before turning to Alex and asking about her parents with a smile on his face. The question jump started a entire conversation between the two. Alex talking admittedly about what her parents were currently researching, while Clark asked questions and made comments at what seemed appropriate times.

Kara simply watched in silent observation. She was taken back by an interaction she had least expected.

* * *

CLICK. 

Kara stepped away from the front door.  “I didn’t know you knew my cousin,” Kara brought up.  Clark was on his way to have dinner with a friend who was now living in National City, leaving the two roommates alone for the evening.

“I didn't know Clark was your cousin,” Alex simply responded as she stood from the bar stool. “Small world, huh?”

The blonde hummed. She had spent the entire hour Clark and Alex spent talking absorbing the newfound fact. “So you know he’s . . .” Kara allowed her voice to trail as she took a seat on the couch, glancing over her shoulder at Alex who was currently opening the refrigerator.

“Superman?” Alex finished as she pulled out a carton of orange juice. Kara nodded her head. “Yeah. You know my dad is a scientist and my mom is a bio-engineer. When Clark mentioned my parents helping him adjust to Earth, they helped him learn to control his powers.”

“How old were you when you two met?” Kara asked, her chin resting at the back of the couch. She wanted to ask earlier but could not find a way to interrupt the conversation.  She has never seen Alex so invested in a conversation before.  Well with someone who was not her.

Alex tilted her head in thought, pausing a second before pouring the orange juice into two glasses. “I think Clark was around 15 when his powers started getting stronger? So I must have been 12?”

“Clark at 15. What I would have given to see that,” Kara chuckled, having heard from Martha and John how awkwardly shy Clark had been growing up, especially in his early teens.  

Alex smiled with a bit of a hum as she handed a glass of orange juice to Kara before sitting down beside her. “You know I had the biggest crush on your cousin.”

“Seriously?” Kara nearly choked, swallowing the citrus drink with a cough. She held the glass away from her as she stared at Alex. The brunette nodded as she took a sip of her juice before snatching the remote off the coffee table to turn on Netflix. 

“Clark was sweet,” Alex explained as she leaned back against the couch. “Not to mention, your cousin was hot, Kara.” A smile appearing on her face.  "Still is."

“This is my cousin you’re talking about, Alex.”

“That does not change the fact that he has the body of a God.”

“You like girls.”

Alex shrugged. “I prefer girls, that does not mean I would not date a guy. Especially if he was the right guy."

Kara narrowed her eyes at her friend. “Are you saying you would date my cousin? Do you still have a crush on him?”

Alex looked at Kara from the corner of her eye before giving her a teasing smile and another shrug.

“Ew, we’re not talking about this anymore!” huffed Kara as she squeezed her eyes shut at the thought, not quite sure how serious Alex was being.

Alex chuckled. “We could be related.” Her grin growing.

“Not talking about it,” Kara retorted as she crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch, frowning with warm cheeks. Alex laughed a little more before hitting play.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I know I changed the age difference between Kara, Alex, and Clark. I thought it'd better fit this particular plot. Kara and Alex are the same age. Clark is three years older. 
> 
> Alex is also bisexual in this story. Her preference being girls though. I figured it'd make for a better reason for Kara to feel jealous of Clark . . hah.
> 
> I've obviously tweaked the characters and this universe. Forgive me if it does not sit well for you as a reader. I hope you can still enjoy this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to everyone who left Kudos and Comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kara pushed open the bedroom door as she dried her hair with a towel. Alex glanced up at the blonde as Kara leaned against the door frame. “Are you sure about sharing your bed? I can easily take the couch.” Clark had also offered to sleep on the couch but Kara insisted that her cousin take her room during his stay.

Alex laughed. “I’m sure, Kar. Pretty sure we slept together in smaller beds.”

Kara hummed in agreement as she glanced at the queen size bed. She lost count on the number of times she had fallen sleep on Alex’s twin bed during movie nights in their dorm room.

Alex let out a yawn and nodded toward the door. “Go finish getting ready for bed. I’ll wait for you.”

The blonde nodded her head as she headed back to the bathroom to finish her nightly routine. When she returned, Alex had changed into pajama pants and a spaghetti strap. Slipping a bookmark in the book she was reading, Alex rose from the chair and stretched.

Kara closed the bedroom door behind her. She watched as Alex pushed the black out curtains to the side. The gesture caused her heart to warm. Alex preferred complete darkness while she slept and did not favor sunshine waking her up. Kara on the other hand welcomed the morning rays and once Alex learned this particular fact, always made sure that her side of door room would be met with the rising sun.

“Do you mind turning off the light?” Alex asked, interrupting her thoughts. The brunette had switched on the lamp on her night stand.

Kara nodded as she turned off the bedroom light and made her way toward the side of the bed closest to the window. Alex was already crawling into the opposite side.

Just as Kara laid down, she smelt the fragrance that was Alex. Her room mate also preferred the side of the bed that Kara was on but since it was closest to the window, she easily took the opposite end. Click. The room darken, the barest of light streamed through the window.

“Kara?” Alex whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Kara hummed, turning to face the brunette. Alex was laying on her side facing Kara. It took a while before Kara could make out her features in the dark. “Yeah?”

“Clark is your cousin, right?” Alex questioned, her voice quiet but serious.

Kara felt her eyes narrow. “Yes, as we established earlier today.”

Alex rolled her eyes before looking back at Kara. Taking a few seconds before continuing. “Clark is from Krypton.”

“Yes,” Kara answered, confused as to why Alex was establishing a fact that the science major had known for years. The brunette hummed quietly for a few seconds. “Alex?”

Alex remained quiet while for a second longer before answering. “Look I don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me anything because I know about Clark . . . but I just don’t want to pretend like I don’t know . . . it feels like I’ll be lying to you . . .”

It took Kara longer than it should have to realize what Alex was getting at. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Alex said with a weak smile.

“Alex, I—“

“We don’t have to talk about it.”

“No, I wanted to tell you. I just—“

“How do you tell your best friend you’re an alien?”

“Exactly.”

“You know you’ll always just be my Kara to me? Whether you be from Earth or Krypton.”

Kara smiled, her heart warming at the word my. “Thanks,” she let out in a bit of a whisper. “Goodnight, Alex.”

“Night Kar.”

Kara watched as Alex turn, her back now facing the blonde. Kara shifted, laying now on her back as she looked at the ceiling. Her thoughts now plagued by her past.

“Do you want to talk about it?” the brunette whispered in the darkness after several minutes of silence.

“About?” Kara feigned innocence, her eyes now staying through the roof at the star filled sky.

Alex carefully turned back around to face Kara. “Anything?” she quietly spoke, pausing for a second. “Krypton?”

Kara felt her heart swell and ache at the same time. How long has it been since she talked about Krypton? How long has it been since Clark, Aunt Martha, or Uncle John asked about her home planet?

It took a few minutes before Kara began describing Krypton and all of its beauty. Once she began, she couldn't stop.  She spoke of the people, the beliefs, the values, the knowledge, the creations and advancements.  She talked about Rao. She about her childhood, about her family, and the memories she had from as young as she could remember to the very last hug given by her mother. She poured out so many stories that it wasn’t until Alex wrapped her arms around her that she realized she was crying.

Crying for Krypton and all the lives lost.

Crying for the loneliness it all caused.

Crying for the years spent in the phantom zone.

Crying for her parents she lost, misses, and loves.

Crying out of anger for being placed in the space pod.

Crying out of unworthiness of being given the chance to live.

Crying for the weakness of wishing to have had her last breath when Krypton had its’.

Crying because it has been over five years since she spoke as Kara Zor-El and not as Kara Kent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended heavier and sadder than I had anticipated. I actually wrote a few more paragraphs in which Alex responds verbally to Kara but opted not to include it. If anyone is curious shoot me a PM or leave a comment--I'm all about sharing outtakes ;) May do so in future chapters.
> 
> These upcoming chapters are taking me the longest to write [-_-] Nearly all the ending chapters are done. Hoping to post sooner than later.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara opened her eyes, meeting the rays shining into the bedroom. Blinking a few times as a way to wake herself up, the blonde rolled onto her back. Her gaze staring at the ceiling above her as memories of last night began to flood her mind. She found herself releasing a quiet sigh and proceeded to rub her eyes. She was certain if she was human her eyes would be puffy and red from the tears. Taking a deep breath she turned to look at the other side of the bed. Empty. Kara frowned. Alex rarely woke up before her.

Kara focused her hearing just as familiar laughter filled the kitchen. It seems she was the last one to wake up.

* * *

“Morning Kara,” Clark spoke up first. He flashed his charming boy smile at his cousin as she appeared from the hall way.

At the name of the blonde, Alex spun around on the bar stool and smiled, “Morning Kar.”

“Morning,” Kara said as darted her eyes between the two. Her eyes stopping at her roommate who offered her a soft smile, as she took a seat on the bar stool beside Alex.

“I made you coffee,” Alex shared as she pushed a mug toward the blonde who smiled in appreciation.

Kara took the warm mug into her hands. “You’re awake early.”

Alex nodded her head. “Yeah, I was planning to make breakfast but Clark beat me to it.”

Kara felt herself pout as she watch Alex turn her attention back to Clark who had a smile on his face; the two resuming whatever conversation she had interrupted. Kara could count the number of times Alex had woken up early to cook the two of them breakfast on one hand. Apparently her roommate was still holding a torch for her cousin.

“Hey Kara. How do you want your eggs?” Clark asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Immediately pulling her gaze away from her roommate, as to not to be caught staring, Kara looked at Clark who was facing the stove, his back towards them. “Scrambled,” Kara blurted out her first thought. Clark saluted, cracking an egg and whisking it in a bowl.

“Clark made bacon,” Alex shared quietly causing to Kara to frown; she always ate her bacon with sunny side up eggs.

“I guess I feel like scrambled today,” Kara muttered as she lifted the mug to her lips. She took a sip of the warm coffee, the taste caused her to weakly smile. Alex always knew just how much cream and sugar to add.

* * *

Kara shoved her scramble eggs around her plate. “What do you want to do today, Clark?” she asked as turned her attention to her cousin.

Clark shoved a fork full of eggs and bacon into his mouth. It took a couple seconds before he gulped down his food to respond. The journalist simply shrugged. “Maybe do some sight seeing? You can show me around National City.”

Kara nodded her head as her mind began listing places to go and activities they could do. “We could do something outdoorsy. Maybe a hike just outside the city? Or we check out a couple of museums?” Kara began to suggest. She was caught up in sharing a few more options that she almost missed the fork that reached across her plate and stabbed some of her scrambled eggs.

She opened her mouth to make a comment but was interrupted by Clark. “The weather seems nice today.” Kara looked up at her cousin who seemed a bit amused. “We can start with a hike.”

“Okay,” Kara nodded.

“What’d you say we fly there?” smirked Clark causing Kara to smile. Everyone always described Clark to be a golden child and boy scout which was for the most part true. But every now and then, he’d suggest something sneaky or mischievous. Kara lived for those moments since she was the one usually begging Clark to do something uncharacteristic.

Kara felt herself smile but hesitated.  National City was way more populated than Smallville.  “What if someone sees us?” Kara commented as caught the movement of scramble eggs leaving her plate from the corner of her eyes. She gave Alex a curious look, who already had her cheeks full of food.

“Can’t see something if its moving too fast,” Clark said with a smile

Alex was quick to jump in at this point. “Who’s faster?”  She looked between the two cousins, curious.  

“Me,” both Kryptonians answered with a smile and then immediately narrowed their eyes at one another.

“I’m faster,” Clark stated as he crossed his arm.

“No way,” Kara pouted as she looked at her cousin and then at Alex. “I’m totally faster. I beat Clark the last time we raced.”

“That was over a year ago. I’m the one who’s been keeping up with super speeding. I’d totally out run you,” Clark said with all of his confidence.

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Want to bet?”

Clark grinned. “You’re on.” He turned his attention to Alex. “Do you want to watch Alex? You can announce that I’m faster when I beat Kara.”

Alex let out a laugh in amusement. She glanced at Kara who seemed a little put out by the comment. “I would love to watch but I have to swing by the university today. I promised the head TA I would make sure the lab is ready for the summer classes this week,” Alex said as she rose from the stool.

“We can wait till you’re done,” Kara offered. “You’d be the only human to know that someone does exist who is faster than Superman.”

Alex chuckled at this comment. Her eyes now on Kara. “Sure. I’ll give you call once I’m done.” And as if it was a part of their conversation, she seamlessly continued with, “Finish my eggs for me, Kar?”

Kara who barely touched her food, noticed that Alex had two perfectly cooked sunny side eggs left on her plate. “OK,” Kara barely replied as Alex slid the eggs off her plate and onto hers. It was then that the blonde realized her scrambled eggs disappeared.

“You’re the best,” Alex smiled as if the blonde was doing her a favor. “Thanks for breakfast, Clark,” Alex waved as she placed her dishes in the sink. “Leave the dishes. I’ll wash it when I get back. Have fun sightseeing you two!”

“Bye!” Clark chuckled in amusement just as Alex grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Clark and Kara totally went in a direction I had not originally planned. I'm realizing this story has been diverting which has been somewhat fun and amusing but hoping it doesn't seem entirely all over the place. Definitely a lot of fluff chapters between the beginning and ending than I originally intended. I can only hope everyone is enjoying the story regardless.
> 
> On another note. I apparently got Clark and Kara to challenge one another to a race. I'm not even sure how to approach this. Do I write about it? Who wins? A tie maybe? Drop a comment if you have any thoughts about the race.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READY. SET. GO!
> 
> Enjoy the Race!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any errors along the way. I've been playing this race scene in my head multiple times but writing it has been challenging. I was able to get the jest of what I had envisioned but the words are not as fluid as I had hoped. So I'll probably edit and revise before the next chapter. I hope you can still enjoy the race since several readers seemed excited for it. Anyways, Happy Reading!

The sun hovered just above the horizon, about thirty minutes before sunset. The two cousins waited several miles away from the city just off of a rarely used route. A portion of their day was spent finding the perfect location to begin their race.

Just as Clark was about to ask, a motorcycle came roaring down the road. It veered off the asphalt and onto the sand, kicking up dust as it headed in their direction.

The biker stopped a few feet from the Kryptonians, turned off the engine, hopped off, and kicked up the stand all in one fluid motion. “You sure know how to pick a place,” Alex said as she pulled off her helmet, placing it on the seat of her bike.

“Eliza actually let you get a motorcycle?” Clark commented in disbelief and amusement.  His eyes looking over the motorcycle.

Alex let out a short laugh as she glanced at the sports bike. “Actually my dad was the one who I needed to convince.”

“You’ll have to tell me the story,” Clark replied with a smile as Alex nodded her head.

“Yeah. Yeah. Enough stalling. Alex can tell you after I beat you,” Kara interrupted, earning their attention. Despite being friends with Alex for nearly two years now, she had yet to meet Jeremiah and Eliza (FaceTime did not count) and while it never bothered her before—she suddenly felt like she was missing out.

“You mean after I beat you,” countered Clark as he crossed his arms causing Kara to roll her eyes.

Alex simply hummed in amusement as she casted her gaze off to the distance. “So what are the parameters?”

“Three laps?” Kara asked as she looked at her older cousin who nodded his head.

“Not one?” the scientist asked in interest.

“One would be too fast. We would be here and back before you even know it,” smirked Clark as Kara began to bounce on the balls of her feet.  She was excited.  The only time she was able to fly or use her super speed for long distances would be back on the farm in Smallville.

“Three laps. Got it,” Alex nodded as she looked between the two. The wind picking up as they spoke. Despite her leather jacket, she shivered.

“Are you cold?” Kara immediately asked, her eyes full of concern and her mind already calculating the time it would take for her to grab a sweater from their apartment.

“I’m ok,” the brunette easily dismissed. Despite her words a gray sweater was tossed in her directions. She glanced down at the garment, the bold lettering of Metropolis University in front of her. “Thanks Clark.”

Kara frowned at the gesture. She would have offered her own hoodie if she had worn one today, but had decided against it.  It takes her a second before she noticed the blush on Alex’s cheeks. 

“Your cousin smells terrific,” Alex commented quietly to her roommate as she tugged the hoodie over her head. A teasing smile on her face.

“Enough,” Kara retorted under her breath. Brown orbs softened.

“Hey Alex. Are you afraid of heights?” Clark interrupted as he glanced up toward the sky.

The brunette tilted her head, pulling her gaze away from the blonde. “No, why?”

“How about the winner takes you on a flight? It can be a ‘thanks’ for managing the race.”

Alex glanced back at Kara. “Um sure. Kar—are you okay with—?”

“Even if Kara doesn’t agree. It won’t matter. Since I’m going to win anyways,” Clark chuckled boastfully. There were very little things that Clark got competitive with but since he had to spend majority of his life holding back this was one of the few situations where he could go all out. “Wish me luck, Alex.” Kara narrowed her eyes at her cousin as he walked a few feet away.

“Uh—Good luck, Clark,” Alex replied as she gave him a small smile.

Kara felt herself frown. Was Alex really rooting for Clark over her?

“Hey Kar,” Alex called out quietly.

“Yeah?”

Alex waited until their eyes met and smiled. “I’ll see you first.”

Kara tilted her head first in confusion. It took her a second before she broke out in a wide smile.

* * *

Clark was right, one lap was too fast.

The two Kryptonians dashed passed Alex faster than she expected. Aside from the gust of wind and sand flying up, Alex was totally unaware of their movement. She was caught completely off guard.

By the time Clark and Kara came around the second time, Alex was better at anticipating their arrival—having estimated the time it took during their first lap. This time she caught a glimpse of two blurs flying by but could barely tell who was ahead.

It was while she waited for the last lap that Alex wondered how’d she be able to announce the winner when she could barely see them.

It happened all in one breath.

Alex was staring intently at the sky, looking out in the distance and just as she noticed a shadow appear above the horizon she was moving. Almost as fast as her motorcycle on an open straightaway. And just as quickly as she was moved, she had stopped. She let out a breath and blinked her eyes in surprise, brown orbs meeting bright blues.

“Hi,” she breathed as she looked around her, hovering just a few feet off the ground and her motorcycle off in the distance.

“Hey,” Kara smiled her arms wrapped around the brunette’s waist. “Sorry, I wanted to make sure you knew I got to you first.”

Alex let out a laugh. “I knew you would win.”

“I heard that!” Clark interrupted. The superhero hovered just a few feet away from them. Alex gave him an apologetic smile as her feet touched back to the ground.  Warm arms released their hold from her.

“Told you, I was faster,” Kara decided to rub in as she stuck her tongue out at Clark causing him to laugh. “Ready to fly?” Her gaze now back on Alex.

“Sure,” Alex smiled. She turned to look at the reporter. “Can you ride my motorcycle back to the apartment, Clark?”

Clark rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the motorcycle that was parked several yards away. “Uh, I don’t know how to ride a motorcycle.”

“Seriously? Superman with all these amazing powers, doesn’t know how to ride a motorcycle?” Alex teased in amusement.

Clark rolled his eyes at the teasing. “I can fly it back.”

Alex frowned. “No way. Do you know how much that bike cost me? You are not flying it thousands of miles up in the air.”

“I’m not going to drop it!”

"Thousands of dollars, Clark."

Kara watched in a bit amusement as the two went back and forth. Just as she was about to make a comment on the issue a loud beeping noise interrupted the small argument.

“Superman duties?” Alex asked as Clark glanced down at his watch.

“Yeah. Sorry,” Clark apologized as stopped the beeping. He turned his attention toward his cousin. “Guess you have to take Alex flying another time.”

“Be safe,” Kara warmly reminded as her cousin nodded his head.

“See you two back at the apartment. Up up and away,” Clark smiled before he shot up into the air.

The two roommates watch Clark become a speak in the sky before walking back to the motorcycle. The sun was beginning to set, causing the sky to become a orange hue.

“Since you can’t give me a ride anymore. Do you want a ride back?” Alex asked with a smile as they reach her motorcycle.

“Sure,” Kara readily agreed.  Flying over the outskirts of National City was completely different from flying through the city itself.

Alex lifted the bike helmet off the motorcycle seat and held it out toward the blonde. “I don’t have my spare.”

“Now that you know I’m Kryptonian, you do know I’m basically indestructible,” Kara reminded with a smirk, clearly amused by the gesture.

Alex frowned. “I don’t care, Kara. Every time you rode with me, you wore my helmet when I didn’t have my spare on me.”

“And I felt guilty each time,” Kara confessed because it was true. The first couple of times Alex offered her a ride, she would insist the blonde wear her helmet. And while Kara would try to convince Alex otherwise, Alex would not take ‘no’ for an answer.

Alex continued to hold out the helmet. “Look, I get that you’re Kryptonian and your entire body is like armor but you are not riding behind me helmetless if I can help it.”

“Alex—“ Kara began to defend before the helmet is shoved into her arms.

“Wear the helmet, Kara. This is me still protecting you,” Alex shared as she straddled the motorcycle, kicked up the kick stand, and started the engine. Kara wanted to argue but there was something about Alex's voice and tone that stopped her.  A second passes before Alex glanced over her shoulder back at the blonde. “And you’ll protect me from any accidents like you would have done all those other times you wore my helmet.”

Kara took a second to glance down at the black helmet in her hand. A warm feeling filled her chest. Kara nodded her head with a smile as she slipped the helmet on. Alex was right. She always made sure to be hyper sensitive to their surroundings each time Alex drove without her helmet just so that Kara had one.  She would save Alex from any accidents in a heartbeat.

Alex grinned as Kara slipped onto the seat behind her. “Hold on tight.” She winked before glancing toward the empty straightway. Kara felt herself smile as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. Riding with Alex had always been the second best thing to flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I finally got to work in that dialogue 
> 
> "Your cousin smells terrific” - Alex  
> "Enough" - Kara
> 
> Into the story! One of the originally muses for me!
> 
> Drop me comment if you have the time =) Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing a pattern of scenes spiraling into directions I do not originally intend. With that said Day 03 started off as a 'filler' because I realized I had two scenes written before Clark leaves. Which made me realize I need to come up with more activities and interactions with the trio.
> 
> Ugh I dislike the flow of this chapter especially the beginning. I plan to fix it but for the sake of moving the story along, I posted it anyways. [-_-] 
> 
> ANWAYS, I like to think (and hope) readers will enjoy this chapter because of the fluff.

The following day is first spent at a local history museum. Clark who is a history buff, enjoyed himself immensely. Alex finds every opportunity to tease Clark about it, which he ends up taking with great strife and laughs it off. Kara quietly observes their banter and is quick to notice how intrigued Alex would get every now and then at particular artifacts, especially if said artifacts were tools and weapons. Kara who is mildly interested in their visit, points the observation to Alex and teases her roommate for being a nerd at heart. Unlike Clark, Alex simply denies the label with a pout and sticks out her tongue which causes Kara to laugh. Despite the teasing, Alex does little to hide her interest each time a ancient weapon is on displayed and Kara makes it a game to locate any artifact that may peak Alex’s interest.

After spending several hours in the history museum, to appease Kara, the trio visit the neighboring art museum. This time Alex teases Kara who is all too giddy about the art to say a word, while Clark follows with little interest. The visit is for just an hour. They would have stayed longer but the Kryptonians were hungry.

It was at the planetarium where James Olsen joins them. James, who is best friends with Clark, is currently in National City due to work. Kara is instantly aware of how attractive James is with his dimpled smile and charming personality.

Her thoughts are however put to the back of her mind once they stepped into the planetarium. Despite having attended Nationality City University for three years, this visit is an all time first for the blonde. She is simply taken away by the models, simulations, photographs, and streaming videos.

Kara instantly turns toward her cousin, hoping to see the same sense of excitement in his own blue eyes but instead sees that he is mildly impressed causing her to deflate. Her gaze eventually falls onto James who appears a little more interested by the displays but has most of his attention on the conversation he is having with Clark.

Kara frowns and turns to look at Alex and is surprised to see the brunette is no longer beside her. Alex is instead leaning into a railing separating her and a holographic image of the milky way, eyes twinkling in wonder and interest. The sight causes Kara to smile. Despite what Alex may say, her room mate is definitely a nerd at heart

* * *

It takes a few seconds before Kara is standing beside Alex. The brunette gives her a smile before looking back at the hologram. “Do you know a lot about astronomy?”

Kara smirked, “Do you?”

Alex shrugged her shoulder. “Just what my dad taught me. Astronomy is a bit of a hobby of interest for him.” Kara simply nodded her head as she looks closer at the hologram. It is remarkably accurate. “Do you want to teach me what you know?”

Kara laughs, “You’re such a nerd.”

Alex rolls her eyes as she pushes off the metal railing. “I can always ask Clark.” She gives Kara what looks to be a teasing smile before her eyes search the place for the super hero.

“No,” Kara quickly dismissed causing Alex to deepen her smile and the blonde to blush. Kara glances over her shoulder to look at Clark who is currently engaged in his conversation with James to even take noticing to any of the displays. The blonde huffed, “I doubt Clark knows any more than you do.”  She wished her cousin showed more interest in learning about the universe especially their home planet.

Alex simply hummed as if sensing her disappointment. “So, are you going to teach me?” The brunette raised her eye brows in interest.

Kara finds herself smiling. “Sure.”

* * *

Kara points out every thing she knows and talks adamantly about each topic.  Alex is fun to teach because of her own excitement and curiosity to learn more. Alex is currently lost in a diagram of a comet leaving Kara to pursue through a interactive touch screen.

Kara is swiping through the touch screen at the different galaxies and eventually frowns as it cycles back to the Milky Way.

“You okay?” Alex asked, who is now looking at her.

“Yeah, I was just hoping—“ Kara allowed her voice to trail as she swipes at the galaxies again but this time at a slower rate.

“What galaxy is Krypton in?” Alex quietly questioned, reading her mind.

“Andromeda,” Kara whispered as she moves away from the screen. She looks around at parts of the universe displayed around them and suddenly she doesn’t feel as excited as she was over thirty minutes ago.

“Andromeda,” Alex finds herself repeating. The sounds roll off her tongue well, and Kara is smiling. The brunette hums in thought before looking at her room mate. “Do you still remember how to speak?”

“Kryptonian?” Kara questioned, as Alex nodded her head. “Yeah.” Her prayers to Rao are always in Kryptonian, so are the conversations she has with parents, and some times the words in her mind are in her native language.

“Do you and Clark speak to each other in Kryptonian?” the science major asked in curiosity.

“Rarely,” Kara lets out a laugh and scoffed. “Clark has a terrible accent.” Kara rolls her eyes just thinking about it. Alex grins at the information and opens her mouth to make a comment.

“Hey,” James interrupts, earning both of their attention. “The show is about to start.” He throws his thumb over his shoulder toward Clark who is waiting at the entrance of the show room.

* * *

Kara finds herself between Alex and James. They are awaiting for the planetarium show in comfortable recliners. Alex is talking with Clark, while Kara listens to James share his thoughts on National City thus far. She smiles politely and does her best to focus her attention on the handsome male but she keeps finding her gaze looking at dome above them; too excited for the show to start.

The show begins promptly on time and Kara is a little breathless. There is a narrator making commentary and background music playing but Kara is simply taken by the sight. Even as James whispers his own knowledge, which Kara has to admit is pretty impressive, Kara is unable to tear her gaze away as they soar through the universe.

The thirty minutes come to an end faster than expected and just as their journey back to Earth is about to begin. The narrator announces a newly ‘discovered’ galaxy and the projection is detouring the flight passed the Milky Way to a different galaxy.

Kara feels her breath hitch. Her hand instantly grabbing the hand on her left.

There is no hesitation as Alex intertwined their fingers and Kara cannot look away not even when she can see brown orbs staring at her.

“Kar—“ Alex whispered in a mixture of worry and comfort, leaning close to the blonde.

“Rao,” Kara simply breathes out as they zoom into a particular solar system.

A red star is at the center and Kara can feel the tears. Her heart aches at the projection because while she prayed, she never imagined seeing Rao again. She is aware of a particular area that is pitch black, Krypton. She wants to stare longer at the space Krypton would of been, should (or could) have been, but she looks back at Rao knowing their descent back to Earth will be soon. And it is as they zoom out, the big red star slowly becoming a small dot on the dome.

Kara is about to lose herself but feels a tight squeeze around her left hand. And for the first time since the show began, Kara is tearing her blue orbs from above her to see soft brown eyes staring right at her. Kara squeezes back as Alex offers a small smile and whispers, “Rao is beautiful.”

* * *

Clark is waiting for her as they step out of the show room. He adjusts his black frames, as Alex reaches over to squeeze her hand before disappearing into the gift shop.

“Was that Andromeda?” Clark asked quietly as they proceeded toward a empty area in the exhibition hall.

Kara wrinkles her nose at the mispronunciation. “—drAW—not dro,” Kara automatically corrected.

“Andromeda, right,” Clark apologetically responded as Kara nodded with a small smile of approval. “I heard you say Rao.”

Kara nods again as she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “The solar system they zoomed in on. That was Rao.”

Clark simply nods his head and remains quiet for a seconds, as if in thought. “The next time I visit. You and I should come here again. You can tell me a little more about Andromeda.” Kara smiles at both the thought and the correct pronunciation. “Or we can fly to one of the NASA exhibits.”

Kara beams at the idea. “Sure.”  

* * *

Kara is burying deeper into the comforter. “I’m exhausted,” she announced from the bed.

Alex chuckled from her computer desk. “You’re Kryptonian. Is it even possible for you to be exhausted?”

“Clark says it's possible to over exert ourselves to the point where we lose our powers. He calls it a solar flare.”

The information has Alex looking at Kara in both interest and concern. “Lose your powers? What does that mean? Permanently? Temporarily?”

“Temporarily. Until Sol is able to heal us.”

“Sol? As in our sun? Is that how you have powers on Earth?” Alex questioned as Kara nods her head in affirmation. “So on Krypton—“

“Rao is a red star. Sol is a yellow star. You could say I was ‘normal’ on Krypton,” Kara explained as she watched Alex observe the information. She could see the scientist in her roommate and the thousands of questions that were probably floating in her head. Kara decided to wait patiently for Alex to choose one to ask.

Alex tilts her head. “So, you’re not exhausted.” A wicked smile spreads across Alex’s face.

Kara instantly frowns at the teasing. “Fine my brain is exhausted,” Kara huffs causing Alex to laugh. “Not everyone has a nerd brain like yours and can handle all this knowledge in one day.”

This time Kara is laughing. Alex frowns as she rolls her eyes. “Ha. Ha. Very funny and here I bought you a souvenir.”

Kara immediately sits up in the bed. “You did? What is it?”

Alex smiles and picks up what looks to be a card from her desk. She takes a seat at the foot of her bed and hands the gift over to Kara face down.

Kara grins excitedly as flips over the 5x7 to see a photograph. “The Rao System,” Kara whispers as she traces the red star. “How did you—“

Alex shrugged, “I asked the gift shop if they sold any print outs of the galaxies or solar systems. They actually just printed The Rao System a few months ago. Although they call it The Xeno System.”

For a second she wonders if Alex bought a copy for Clark as well, but when she looks up to ask, Alex is looking at her with fond smile.  Kara decided, it didn't matter if Alex did or didn't.  It just matter that Alex bought _her_ a photograph of Rao, of her home system.  “Thanks Alex,” Kara beams as she throws her arm around her best friend.  Alex laughs into her neck and instantly hugs her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will include more interaction with Clark and possibly James (because why not?) haha. 
> 
> Ideas of the remainder of Clark's stay are welcomed.
> 
> If you have the time and desire, drop me a comment on your thoughts. As always, THANKS FOR READING!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. I hope you have fun reading it!

Kara is slumped in the back seat of a Jeep Wrangler. Wind in her hair, sun on her face. She eyes the front of the jeep where Alex and Clark are talking above the music and wind.

_Alex was practically bouncing when Clark returned from the car rental with the bright red Wrangler._

_“No way!” Alex gushed as she circles the vehicle._

_Clark simply chuckles at her excitement. “I remember you wanting to drive one back in high school.”_

_“It was the surfer in me,” Alex admitted with a smile on her face._

_“You surf?” Kara questioned in a bit of surprised. They had been friends for nearly three years. How did she not know that Alex could surf?_

_Alex looks over at Kara with a sheepish smile as she rubs the back of her neck. “A little.”_

_Clark scoffed, “Alex is being modest. She won a couple of tournaments back in high school.”_

_“I haven’t touched my board since last summer,” Alex attempted to downplay._

_“Want to drive Alex?” Clark offered with a grin as he lifts the keys in the air._

_Alex who was looking at Kara is now staring back at Clark. “Are you serious?”_

_“As long as you don’t crash it.”  Clark jingles the keys._

_“I promise I won’t,” Alex quickly assured._

_“Alright,” Clark answered with a grin and tosses her the keys._

_Alex practically squeals in excitement as she catches the keys with her right hand and runs to Clark to give him a hug. “Thanks!” She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. So fast that Kara barely misses it. Alex is breaking away from the embrace and racing to the driving seat before Kara can process everything._

_“I call shot gun!” Clark announced as he lifts a small cooler into the back and shoots a look at Kara. “Sorry, Kar.”_

_The engine is roaring before Kara can respond. Alex is adjusting the seat and mirrors, while Clark is hopping into the passenger side. Kara climbs into the backseat without a word. She was so use to falling into a conversation with Alex and Clark separately, that she was worried that upon meeting either of the two would have a difficult time feeling included.  Instead Kara has been occasionally finding herself a bit out of place with the two. Something she had not expected and was surprisingly a bit bothered by the whole ordeal._

The concept bothers her and Kara remains quiet until James jumps into the Jeep beside her.

“Morning Kara,” James brightly greets with a grin.

Kara finds herself easily smiling back. “Good morning, James.” The photographer is quick to strike up a conversation and Kara is no longer distracted by her thoughts or by the laughter from the front of the Wrangler.

* * *

 The plan for the day is a hike. A trail up the ridge of a mountain. Kara is unfamiliar with the hike but Alex had been once during their first year of college. Therefore, Alex takes the lead followed closely by Clark while James decides to hang back with Kara.

“Clark told me you have an internship at Catco this summer,” James brings up about fifteen minutes into the hike.

Kara nods in a bit of excitement. “Yeah, I start next week.”

“I heard working for Cat Grant can be hard but worth the experience."

"I hope so."  

"Next summer, you should try and apply for an internship at the Daily Planet,” the photographer suggested with a smile.

Kara felt her eyes widen at the thought.  “Intern where you and Clark work?”

“It would be fun.” James smiled, and Kara feels her cheeks warm at his gaze.  James really is handsome.

Their conversation is put on hold as they near Alex and Clark who pause at the base of a boulder.

“I can give you a boost,” Clark states as he places his hands on his waist, glancing up the boulder in front of them.

Alex arcs an eyebrow. “I can also climb this.”

Clark tilts his head, taking in her stature. Kara is aware of his eyes as they roam along the curves and muscles of her best friend. She narrows her own eyes at Clark, feeling the need to punch him in the arm. And hard.  Alex, however, seems unaffected by his actions aside from the slight color that appears on her cheeks.

“You sure? I could totally lift you,” Clark chuckles as he lifts his sleeveless arms and flexes his muscles.

Alex smiles as she rolls her eyes. “Impressive, but you can the guns away. You know how Kara feels about weapons.” Clark just laughs along with James who lets out a chuckle.  Alex grins as she looks to Kara and mouths 'body like a God' earning an eye roll from the blonde.  Alex bites back a laugh before playfully patting Clark's bicep. "I got this."  Alex is smirking as she finds her footing on the rock and begins to climb. The boulder is about a foot or two taller than Clark but has enough grooves and ridges to climb it.

Kara finds herself carefully watching Alex. She has no doubt that her best friend could scale the rock. She is, however, very much aware of the perspiration that begins to form on nearly every inch of bare skin. Which happens to be a lot considering that Alex is clad in a dry-fit tank top and short running shorts. Before she knows it, Kara has her eyes roaming every curve and muscle just as her cousin had did (and is possibly still doing). Alex is at the top before Kara is able to pull her gaze away or can even second guess her actions.

“Told you I could climb it,” Alex boasted in triumph as she smiled down at them.

“And I can totally still lift you,” Clark smirks as he begins to climb the boulder. His reach his longer and makes the ascent quicker than Alex, leaving James and Kara at the bottom.

“Want me to help you?” James kindly offers, quite the opposite tone that Clark had with Alex.

“Thanks but I think I got it,” Kara smiles as she glances up to see Alex playfully shoving Clark to the side. James nods his head and steps back, allowing Kara to approach the giant rock.

Kara has to remember that as far as she knows, James is unaware of her physiology. So she moves at a slower pace than Alex, since her room mate is considered to be the athletic one of the two. By the time she reaches the top, Alex is smiling at her but her attention is quickly diverted.

“Keep your hands off me, Clark,” Alex half heartedly warns as she steps back from the super hero, a smile slipping from her lips.  She swats at his hands as he attempted to grab her waist.  

“You proved you could climb that boulder. I’m just trying to prove that I can lift you,” Clark justifies teasingly as Alex sides steps to avoid him.

“Kara, tell your cousin to leave me alone,” Alex tattles as she moves behind Kara. Kara nearly jumps as she feels hands on her waist. Alex is using Kara as a shield, turning her each time Clark attempts to circle around the blonde.  

“Stop hiding behind my cousin.” Clark stops in front of Kara, contemplating his next move.

Alex sticks out her tongue and grins, before leaning into Kara.  “Leave me alone.”  

Kara just about shivers at the breath on her neck. “Clark stop bothering Alex,” Kara starts to intervene. Alex is now resting her chin on her shoulder and Kara can feel her friend begin to smile.

Clark is about to open his mouth but James interrupts, “Clark stop flirting.” Kara feels herself stiffen at the verb and Alex is now stepping away from her.

“Took you long enough, Olsen,” Clark teased, ignoring the comment.

“Shut up, man,” James retorted with a frown but within seconds the two men grin at one another.

It takes just a few seconds before James and Clark proceed to take lead, following into a easy conversation. Leaving Kara and Alex to talk to one another.

“James likes you,” Alex states once Clark and James are a few yards away.

“What?” Kara fumbled, as she adjusts her eye glasses. She feels her cheeks warm at the idea. “What makes you say that?”

“Aside that he can’t seem to keep his eyes off of you?” Alex shrugged her shoulders with a smile. “He keeps smiling at you.”

“Maybe James is a type of guy who likes to smile a lot?” Kara attempted to brush aside. The idea of anyone having a crush on her always made her nervous. “He might just be that happy?”

The brunette chuckled as she bumps her shoulder against Kara. “Sure Kara. Although, I’m pretty sure James has smiled at you tens times more than he smiled at Clark and I combined.”

Kara remained silent as she keeps her gaze at James and Clark ahead of them. Her thoughts pondering on what Alex just shared. Just as she is about to dismiss the idea, James looks over his shoulder as if to check on them and smiles. Alex laughs causing Kara to blush and bump her shoulder against her best friend, in attempts to shut her up. “Not another word.”

“He has a nice smile,” Alex admitted with a bit of a shrug.

“He does,” Kara finally admits.

* * *

It takes a little over an hour by the time they reach the top of the mountain. James and Clark are leaning over what seems to be a giant step to get to the summit. Kara eyes the lack of footholds and knows that she could easily jump up but takes the hand James offers her. Leaving Alex to accept help from Clark.

“Clark!”

Kara turns around to see her cousin laughing with Alex in his arms, like a bride.

“Told you I could lift you,” Clark smirks as he spins them around causing Alex to bite down a laugh.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Alex corrected with a bit of a grin as she swats at his chest. “Now put me down.”

“Say ‘cheese’ first,” James interrupts as he pulls out his camera from the bag and begins to adjust the focus. Alex rolls her eyes but smiles at the camera along with Clark as James counts up. “Cute.”

Alex smiles at the comment and tilts her head at Clark. “Can you please put me down now?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Clark says with a smile of his own.

Kara thinks back to the comment Alex makes about James smiling a lot at her and wonders if Clark likes Alex. And while the idea of her cousin and best friend liking one another should be ideal, it for some reason brought knots in her stomach instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm anticipating a few more chapters before this story ends. I think I have the rest of Clark's stay mapped out in my head but I'm still opened to suggestions. If I can't fit it in here (with permission) and it sparks a muse, I would love to see if I can write in a different story.
> 
> Oh and I signed up for tumblr @HuffleFly incase anyone wants to message me. Although, fair warning I'm still learning how to navigate in tumblr.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Drop me a comment if you have the time and want to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can blame this chapter for such a late update. More comments about it at the end of this chapter. I hope it was worth the wait or that you find some enjoyment in this chapter. =) Forgive me for any errors. I'm not entirely please with the chapter but it is what it is. I felt if I didn't post what I already had now, it would be WEEKS until I finally did.

Kara is unsure how it happened or who suggested the idea, but there they were—at a bar. The establishment is busy with what Kara assumes are college students who are celebrating the end of the semester before returning home. Never a fan of crowded loud places (it some times triggered a sensory overload), it is a scene Kara rarely finds herself in.

Kara settles into the booth, appreciating that they managed to snag a place to sit. Alex slides next to her while James leaves to order a round of drinks with Clark in tow.

“Does alcohol even affect you?” Alex asks as she leans towards Kara. The music is blasting, drawing a crowd to the dance floor.

Kara shakes her head as she scrunches up her nose. “No.”

Alex tilts her head in thought. “Is that why you always decline or nurse your drinks?”

“Yeah,” Kara says with a sheepish smile. Finding it easier to be ‘sober’ than to pretend to be intoxicated.

“I always just thought you weren’t much of a drinker,” Alex comments with a hum.

The blonde shrugs her shoulder, “Considering it has no affect on me, I guess you can say I’m not. Beside beer taste horrible.”

Alex lets out a chuckle. “Beer is also quite affordable.” The brunette pauses for a second. “Why do you think alcohol has no affect on you?”

“Clark and I think our metabolism is too high,” Kara explains as Alex nods her head.

“So you really are a bottomless pit,” Alex teases with a grin causing Kara to pout. A joke the brunette would occasionally say when Kara would pout for the last bite or piece of food.

“And you’re a trouble maker,” Kara defends as she crosses her arms.

Alex laughs, “Just jealous of your hot body.” Alex throws her a wink causing the blonde to flush at the compliment.

Before either women could make another comment, James and Clark return with a round of drinks. The group cheers before falling into conversation. James take lead with embarrassing college stories of Clark. Kara is eager, as she was far clumsier and awkward in comparison, so any tales of her cousin not being perfect she was all ears for. While Alex simply laughs and throws a teasing comment here and there. Clark remains for the most part a good sport, and took any opportunity to also add his share of embarrassing stories of James as well.

After a few more rounds, Kara finds herself making eye contact with James who gives her a wide smile. “Hey Kara, wanna dance?”

Kara is surprised at the question. Her eyes darted to Alex who looks at her with wide eyes and an amused smile. “I—uh—I don’t really dance.” She scrunches her nose as she adjust her glasses.

“I don’t really either,” James says with an encouraging grin as he stands up. She chalks it up with him having liquid courage. “But it’ll be fun. What’d you say?” He offers his hand.

Kara feels her cheeks warm from his smile and gaze. Her eyes darting to Clark who is hiding a grin as he takes a sip of his drink then to Alex who gives her an encouraging nod. “Okay,” Kara answers as she takes his hand.

The dance floor is fairly crowded, but with enough space to move. Contrary to what James said, he could most certainly dance. The photographer is all smiles as he playfully twirls Kara earning a laugh on her behalf. About halfway through the song, Kara goes between losing herself in the music and simply has fun dancing with James to being self-conscious of her movement on the dance floor.

The volume of the music makes it difficult to carry a conversation.  When James attempts to say something he has to lean in toward Kara. “You look really beautiful tonight,” James compliments above the music and Kara knows she is blushing from his words and proximity.  

“Thanks. You look good tonight too,” Kara replies with a shy smile.

The next time either speaks up it is a song or two later.  

“Hey,” James greets with a nod and smile as he looks over her shoulder.

Kara follows her gaze as she looks over her shoulder to see Alex and Clark dancing behind her. Alex flashes her a smile while Clark winks teasingly. She rolls her eyes at her cousin before she turns back to face James.

The group of friends maneuver on the dance floor and wind up dancing next to each other but by their respective partner. Kara finds herself occasionally looking at her best friend and cousin. She is a bit surprised at how coordinated Clark is, as he shown little interest in dancing. But not as surprised as she is to see Alex dance. Alex moves to the beat of the music with ease. Clark and Alex end up dancing closer and closer with each beat until they are pressed up against each other. Kara pulls her gaze away once she notices. She is relatively closer to James as well, his hands loosely on her hips and she decides to focus her attention on him instead.

* * *

Kara is leaning against the bar waiting for a glass of water when James excuses himself to use the bathroom. She absently taps her fingers on the bar to the beat of the music before her gaze wonder to Alex and Clark who are still dancing. She catches the pair laughing after what seems to be a comment Clark makes. Kara looks back at the bartender, ignoring the desire to ears drop.

A ice glass of water appears in front of her and she gladly accepts it with a ‘thank you.’  She welcomes the refreshing drink and finishes half the glass when a voice besides her greets, "Hey."  Kara turns to see Alex, her face glistening from dancing. The brunette gives her a smile before addressing the bartender. “May I have a glass of water?”

“Hey,” Kara replies as the bartender fixes her a glass.  She waits for Alex to thank the bartender before asking. “Where's Clark?”

“Bathroom,” Alex simply answers as she brings the glass to her lips. “Are you having fun?”

Kara shrugs her shoulders. “I suppose. You know this really isn’t my scene.” Her eyes scanning the place.

“I know but we’re only twenty-one once,” Alex says with a teasing smile.

“Are you having fun?” Kara throws back, her mind flashing back to Alex dancing with her cousin.

Alex opens her mouth to answer but is interrupted. 

“How about a round of shots?” James suggests with Clark beside him.

Clark lets out a chuckle, “Sure.”  

Kara looks at Alex trying to gage her. Her cheeks are full of color but it could be from dancing and not the alcohol. “Ok,” Alex agrees with a smile.

“Kara?” Clark asks, earning the attention of his cousin.

“Sure,” Kara answers, pausing for just a second. “I can pay for this round.” She was beginning to feel guilty at the amount of alcohol that was being purchased tonight, none of which had any affect on her.

James is about to decline before Clark interrupts, “I got it.” He pulls out a credit card and orders a round of tequila.

Kara watches in interest as the bartender prepares the shots. She nearly jumps when Alex rests her chin on her shoulder.

“You lick the salt off the rim, take the shot, and suck the lime,” Alex quietly explains as the blonde nodded her head as she repeats the direction in her mind.

Kara takes a moment to peer from the corner of her eye at her roommate. Alex had to be somewhat tipsy to be affectionate like this with her in public. Kara hums before quietly teasing, “You handling the drinks alright? I can take your shot for you.” She lightly bumps her hip against Alex’s.

Alex laughs causing her to pull away. “I’m okay. Just come dance with me after.” Kara tilts her head at the comment.

“Cheers ladies,” James grins as he offers a shot to Alex, while Clark hands Kara one.  

“Cheers” the friends repeat as they tap their glasses together.

Kara watches Alex take the lime off the rim, then lick the salt off the rim before downing the shot and biting into the lime. She mimics her actions and closes her eyes as the tequila slightly burns down her throat.

“Kara, come dance with me,” Alex says as she holds out her hand and Kara give her the same look she gave her the first time the brunette makes the suggestion. “It’ll help sober us up.”  

“Sure,” Kara answers as she takes her hand.

“We’ll be back,” Alex tells Clark and James before pulling Kara away.

Alex leads her to the far end of the dance floor. Away from the crowd and speakers.

“I didn’t know you could dance,” Kara comments as Alex begins to dance to the beat of the music. 

Alex shrugs her shoulder, “The alcohol helps.” She looks at Kara. “Stop looking so self-conscious. You can dance.”

Kara flushes. “I can’t help it. You know I don’t dance.”

“Yes you do,” Alex says with a smile.

“Singing along while we blast boy band songs in our apartment is not dancing,” Kara argues with smile.

Alex laughs she grabs Kara’s hand to spin her and then to pull her closer. “Just have fun, will you?” Kara finds herself smiling. It was such a contrast for Alex to be the one so carefree. Typically Kara would be the one convincing Alex to not be so serious.

“Okay,” Kara finally agrees.

Alex grins as she starts to sing along to the song blasting in the bar. Kara laughs but finds herself singing too and she begins to forget that they are on a crowded dance floor. She is too busy having fun singing and dancing with her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I wanted at least one more scene with James [he has to go back to Metropolis]. I actually have other chapters written for the most part, so it had been very tempting to simply move on without giving his character more development or purpose in the plot. With that said I realize I probably do need to provide him with a bit of an 'exit'--or not? Hah, we will see. I'll have to accept my lack of character development on his part and go back to edit later.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and continuing with me on this journey. Drop me a comment on your thoughts, I always appreciate the positive feedback, insightful thoughts, and thoughtful suggestions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short =)

The late night earns a late start to the morning. Kara wakes first. She decides on making waffles for breakfast and flips the tenth waffle onto a plate when Clark joins her. The two talk about their plans for the day over waffles and coffee. The day is somewhere between breakfast and lunch when Alex drags into the kitchen dressed in a tank top and shorts.

“Long night, Danvers?” Clark teases with a laugh as Alex rolls her eyes.

“Shut up, Kent. Call me the next time you solar flare and we’ll see who drinks who under the table,” Alex counters back causing Clark to chuckle as he lifts his hands in defeat.

“Waffle?” Kara offers as she holds out a plate to her roommate.

Alex shakes her head and instead steals the banana Kara is holding in her other hand. The blonde says nothing as Alex munches on the fruit, sliding in the barstool next to her.

“We’re thinking about going to the mall today, if you want to join us?” Kara offers as she nudges a mug of coffee toward her roommate. She notices brown orbs staring at her glass of orange juice.

“The mall?” Alex repeats in a bit of surprise as she looks at Clark. Neither Kryptonians were big fans of shopping. Kara slides her glass of orange juice earning a smile. The blonde slowly remembering how Alex preferred to eat healthy after a night of drinking.

“Souvenirs,” Clark explains as Alex nods her head before draining the entire glass. There were a few shops in the mall that sold iconic memorabilia of National City.

“Maybe I’ll meet up with you two later. I need to run off all the alcohol I foolishly consumed last night,” Alex says as she rises from the barstool. “Thanks Kar. I’ll eat the waffle when I get back.”

Kara nearly super speeds to the refrigerator to pull out a water bottle. “Alex—“ The brunette stops as her door just as Kara tosses her the cold drink. “Stay hydrated.”

“Thanks Kar. See you later Clarke,” Alex smiles before stepping out of the apartment.

* * *

Alex joins Clark and Kara for dinner, and so does James. The photographer would be returning to Metropolis the following day. So the four friends spend the entire evening talking over food and drinks. By the time the trio return to the apartment it is nearly midnight.

Kara flopped onto the bed out of exhaustion. “Can I borrow something to sleep in? I forgot to grab my pajamas before Clark went to bed?”

Alex hummed in acknowledgement as she opened her closet. A smile appearing on her face as she pulled out two shirts. “Your pick.”

Kara sat up to see Alex holding up two t-shirts, one black and the other blue. She frowned at the familiar designs. “Seriously?”

“Batman or Superman?” grinned Alex as she waved the two shirts.

The blonde let out a slight groan as she rolled her eyes. She pouted as she looked at the two articles of clothing. The sight of Alex wearing her family coat of arms always brought a warm feeling inside, but now knowing the crush her best friend has been harboring placed an unwelcome tinge of jealousy along with it. Her eyes narrowed, not that Alex wearing a Batman shirt made her feel any better. She wondered if Alex knew Bruce Wayne too.

“Well?” Alex asked with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

Kara rose from the bed and snatched the blue shirt. “I didn’t know you had a Batman shirt.” As much as she would love to see Alex wearing the House of El, she could not for the life of her wear Bruce’s logo.

The brunette shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out a pair of shorts and tossed it toward Kara. “A friend of mine from high school gave it to me. Thought I was a superhero fanatic.”

Kara glanced toward Alex, as she began to unbutton her flannel. “Let me guess. Just a Superman fan?”

Alex had no response except for flushed cheeks as she pulled off her gray v-neck shirt and threw it at Kara. The blonde laughed as the shirt hit her face.

The first time Alex decided to change in front of her, Kara nearly squealed in embarrassment and surprise. Alex apologized as she quickly put her shirt back on and explained that playing sports had made her comfortable stripping down to her underwear in front of other girls. The bathroom was down the hall from their dorm room, so changing in their room made a lot more sense.

Kara slipped off her flannel jacket, took off her spaghetti strap, and picked up the blue shirt. Leaving her in a blue bra, she paused for a second staring at the symbol. “What else Superman memorabilia do you have?” She pulled the shirt over head.

Blue eyes looked up to see Alex in her bra and jeans just as she slipped one of arms through the black t-shirt pausing. “In my room?” She felt a cheeks warm, she basically admitted that she had a stash of Superman items back home. “A pen, a vinyl sticker on my laptop.” Kara glanced at the MacBook and noticed the House of El coat in the collage of other stickers, surprised she had not noticed it before. “Um underwear. Socks.”

“Underwear?” Kara repeated with wide eyes, just a she pulled down her pants.

Alex pulled the black shirt over her head and looked at her room mate. “Yes, underwear.” She felt her cheeks warm. “Also a gift.” She decided to add as she unbutton her jeans.

“Alex—“ Kara choked in a bit of surprise as her cheeks warmed.

“Kar, if I knew telling you I had a crush on your cousin was going to freak you out I wouldn’t have told you,” Alex said with a frown, her hands on her hips.

“What? No,” Kara quickly replied, although knowing about her crush did bring some unwelcome feelings. “Alex do you know what this means?” She pointed to the crest on her shirt.

Alex felt her eyes narrow at the shirt. “S for Superman?”

Kara shook her head. “This is the coat of arms for the Great House of El.”

“El as in your family?”

Kara nodded her head. “Clark too.”

Alex tilted her head in contemplation for a few seconds before her cheeks began to burn. “I’ll stop wearing the underwear,” she muttered embarrassingly, quiet but she knew Kara heard her.

Kara blushed as she averted her eyes. The thought of Alex wearing underwear with the House of El covering her— Kara quickly shut her very warm eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was my lame attempt of transitioning James out of the story haha. So the first half was a bit necessary. The second half had been a chapter I wrote early in but kept pushing it back in the storyline and purposely wanted to 'end' it as it is. Just out of amusement of Kara. (^_^)
> 
> We are somewhat nearly the 'end' of this story. We're definitely more than halfway through. Unless my muse detours me along the way. Regardless, thank you for journeying with me. Drop me a comment if you have the time. Until next time! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lazy Day (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for a short chapter and a 'late' update. Also for any errors along the way. If I didn't post now it might not have happened. More thoughts about it at the 'End Notes.' Before that, I hope you can enjoy this chapter despite the length. =)

Kara wakes earlier than usual. Her hearing picking up on the sound of heavy rain falling. The sun has yet to rise and it takes just a few seconds before her eyes adjust to dark. She eventually makes out Alex who is sleeping on her side, facing towards her. Once she realizes she probably won’t be able to fall asleep, she quietly slips out of bed and tip toes out of the bedroom. But not before snatching Alex’s hoodie off the back of her chair. It was surprisingly chilly this morning.

Kara stretches and lets out a quiet groan as she walks towards the bathroom to freshen up, pulling the hoodie over her head. She smiles at the scent that is Alex—peppermint and vanilla—and appreciates how comfy the hoodie is.

* * *

“Morning,” Alex sleepily greets as she settles on the couch beside Kara. She pulls her sweat pants covered legs onto the couch and tucks it beneath her, leaning deeply into the seat and toward her roommate. “Nice hoodie.”

“Morning,” Kara smiles, use to seeing this side of Alex in the early mornings. She glances down at the worn Midvale High logo before looking up. “Its comfy.” Alex simply hums with a smile.

The living room falls silent, aside from the television. Kara knows Alex is stuck between waking up and falling back asleep. The gray skies and rain make it easier to be lured back to sleep. Kara finds herself listening to Alex breathe and notices when it slows. Shuffling echo the hallway and Alex wakes.

“Morning,” Clark says as he crosses the living room.

“Morning,” Kara and Alex respond simultaneously.

“Batman? Really Alex?” Clark balked as he sits on the the opposite coach. He sends a slight glare to the yellow logo. Alex chuckled as she looks at her shirt. “I’m offended. And here I thought I was your favorite superhero.”

Alex shrugged her shoulders with a playful smile. “Batman does have this dark and mysterious thing going on for him."

“But does he have my good looks?” Clark bantered with a boyish smile.

Alex laughs and Kara can only watch the exchanged. “No.” Clark breaks into a bigger smile and Kara can’t help but shift in her seat. “But he is handsome.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “You know who Batman is?”

Alex who is still smiling from laughing is now looking at Kara. “Yeah, do you?”

“Bruce Wayne,” Kara answers and takes a second before she tilts her head in question. “How many superheroes do you know?”

“Just two,” Alex answered with a laugh. “Although, I doubt Bruce intended for me to ever know he’s Batman.”

“So, how do you?” Kara questioned curiously.

“I figured it out. Clark introduced me to Bruce the summer before my senior year in high school. It was around the time Batman began making headlines in Gotham,” Alex shared as she comfortably threw her legs over Kara’s lap. She looks at Clark and rolls her eyes as she explains. “Anyways, Bruce and Clark spent the entire time trying to one up one another. It took me a while but I eventually made the connection. Like Clark would ever try to challenge an average human.”

“How was that even fair?” Kara questions as she looks at her cousin.

Clark shrugged his shoulders. “It made for good practice in self-control. Even though Bruce insists he can kick my ass even with my powers.” Clark scoffs at the accusation while Alex laughs at the word ‘ass’ since the superhero rarely swore. “He can be so arrogant some times.”

Alex simply hums in amusement. “And you can get overly confident some times. You’re just quiet about it.”

Kara laughs, “She’s right.”

Clark simply narrows his eyes with a frown. “Like you weren’t flattered that we were showing off in front of you.”

Alex bites back a blush, something Kara easily notices. “Is that what you two were doing?” Alex attempts to brush off as she turns her gaze to the television.

“I believe you still owe me a kiss,” Clark reminds with a chuckle and Kara feels herself stiffen at his words.

“I never agreed to that,” Alex flushes as she leans back into the couch. “Beside, I thought things ended in a tie.”

“Only because there was an emergency.”

“What a shame,” Alex teases as she grins at Clark for a second before gently nudging her leg against Kara. “Did you have breakfast already?”

Kara nods towards an empty bowl on the coffee table in front of them. “Cereal. Want me to cook something?”

Alex shakes her head, “Cereal sounds good.” She swings her legs off the blonde and grabs the empty bowl to use. “Do you want some more?”

“No thanks,” Kara answers with a small smile as she leans forward to grab the remote.

“I’ll have some cereal,” Clark interjects with grin.

“Help yourself, Kent,” Alex retorts with a smirk as she walks to the kitchen.

Kara simply laughs as Clark pouts in defeat. Her cousin lazily throws himself back onto the couch as she scrolls through Netflix for something to watch. When Alex returns with her cereal, she carefully resumes her position on the couch, with her back against the side of the couch and her legs on Kara’s lap. Rain is still falling and Kara has a feeling today will be a lazy day in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for two parts to this particular day. But have been struggling in getting my thoughts down and building dialogue. And since its been longer than I originally wanted--I decided to split the chapter just to provide an update. I'm hoping I can post the second part of their 'Lazy Day' sooner than later. 
> 
> Anyways, drop me a comment if you have the time. I always appreciate it and it helps keep the muse going. Any suggestions are also welcomed, I always do my best to incorporate ideas if it fits and if it doesn't--I tuck it away for future stories. You can even ask me questions like how far into the story we are or how close this journey will end. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the support! =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but hopefully Sweet.

The rain is non-stop, alternating between light rain drops to a heavy downpour. Making it perfect weather for staying in and binge watching movies. Clark is sprawled across the couch, while Kara shares the other couch with Alex. Both women on opposite ends, their backs slouched against the side of the couch while their legs met in the middle.

Ding!

Kara looked over the couch to the counter top in the kitchen, both Clark and Alex simply ignore the sound.

Ding! Ding!

“Alex,” Kara says as she glances at her roommate.

Alex lets out a quiet groan as she glances at her phone.

DING!

“Do you want me to—“ Kara begins to offer just as Alex is pushing off the blanket and onto Kara.

“I got it,” Alex replies as she stands up from the couch. Letting out another groan as she stretches, a few of her muscles popping at she moves.

“Want us to pause the movie?” Clark offers and Alex simply waves her head indicating to simply continue.

Kara finds herself watching Alex unlock her phone and thumb through her messages before heading into the hallway. The blonde is curious but decides to return her attention back to the television.

Alex returns about five minutes later with her laptop in her hands. Kara spares her a quick glance before focusing back on the movie that was starting to get interesting.

“Clark,” Alex calls as she takes a seat at the kitchen bar stool. “My parents want to say ‘hi’.”

Both Kryptonians look toward Alex, to see a Skype in session. The faces of Jeremiah and Eliza on the screen. Clark is quick to get up and to stride across the room.

“Hi Jeremiah. Hi Eliza,” Clark greets with a smile as he takes the bar stool beside Alex. The laptop framing him and Alex perfectly on the screen.

“Hi Clark,” Jeremiah greets.

“Clark! My what a fine man you are becoming and still handsome as ever,” gushes Eliza.

Clark chuckles at the compliment, “Thank you.”

“We’ve been following your articles from Daily Planet. We’re impressed but not surprised,” Eliza shares with a smile that Kara easily identifies is a sense of pride. She sinks deeper into the couch but still peeks in observance.

“We’ve also been following Superman,” Jeremiah hints at knowingly. “He seems to be doing well.” Clark simply nods before Jeremiah chuckles. “Alex is still a big fan.”

“Dad,” Alex whines earning laughs from her parents and grin from Clark.

“Oh yeah? Want me to see if I can get a date with him for you?” Clark winks causing Alex to blush and her parents to laugh more.

“Imagine that, our daughter dating a superhero,” Jeremiah teases with a smile.

“Mom,” Alex whines as she looks at Eliza for help.

“Jeremiah,” Eliza gently scolds with a small smile. Her husband simply laughs.

Kara decides suddenly feels now would be the perfect time to use the bathroom. So she discreetly rolls off the couch and sneaks away into the hallway. She hones her hearing to the drops of rain and ignores the desire to figure out why the idea of Alex and Clark dating brings knots to her stomach.

* * *

When Kara returns she attempts to sneak back onto the couch, having linger way too long in the bathroom. Yet, despite Clark and Alex filling most of the screen she is still caught in the background.

“Kara, is that you sweetie?” Eliza calls out, causing both Clark and Alex to turn around.

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Danvers,” Kara politely greets with a smile and wave.

Jeremiah chuckles, “You know you can call us Eliza and Jeremiah, right?”

“Right,” Kara nods, mentally remembering how easy it had been for Clark to do so.

“Come talk with us,” Eliza invites with a smile. Kara nods again as she slowly makes her way toward the laptop. Clark silently moves from the stool to return to the couch.

“Hi,” Kara greets again once she is seated on the stool before glancing quickly over at Alex who gives her a small smile.

“Alex told us that you got an internship at Catco,” Jeremiah shares with a smile.

“I start next week,” the blonde explains with nervousness and excitement.

“Well, congratulations Kara,” Eliza smiles and Kara feels her cheeks warming at the attention.

“Thank you,” Kara manages to push out. She wants to see if the sense of pride she saw in their eyes while they spoke to Clark was there but nervousness wins and she darts her eyes away from the screen to see Alex smiling instead.

“I suppose you’ll have to come visit during Thanksgiving. That is if Jon and Martha are alright with you not coming home,” Eliza ponders aloud earning the attention of the blonde.

“Pardon?” Kara finds herself saying as she blinks in a bit of confusion.

“Jeremiah and I were hoping you could come home with Alex this summer. It would be nice to finally meet you in person and judging by the look on your face, I’m guessing Alex never asked,” Eliza said as she turned her gaze toward her daughter, not upset simply curious.

“I was going to wait till after finals. I knew if I asked you before you would be way too excited to even think about studying. But you got the email from CatCo so . . .” Alex said with a shrug as she gave Kara an apologetic smile.

“We would have invited you ourselves but Alex prefers to keep you hidden from us,” Jeremiah teases with a smirk. “Always saying you’re not home or too busy when we Skype.”

“Dad—“ Alex whined as she rolled her eyes. “Mom.” The brunette begs as she looks at her mom who is quietly laughing.

“Alright dear, that is enough. Kara, we would love to have you over for Thanksgiving if your aunt and uncle allow,” Eliza invites with a smile, her tone indicating that their conversation was slowly coming to an end.

Kara manages a nod before Jeremiah interjects, “Congratulations again on the internship, Kara.” He smiles at her for a second before his eyes move to the corner of the screen. “It was nice talking to you again, Clark.”

Clark immediately sits up from the couch and waves his arm. “It was nice talking to you and Eliza as well.”

“Take care you three,” Eliza reminds fondly.

“Thank you. You too,” Kara is finally able to voice, both parents turning their gaze to her and smile.

“I’ll call you two tomorrow,” Alex says. “I love you both.”

“We love you too,” Eliza smiles. “We’ll see you soon.”

Kara watches as the Skype session ends. A warm feeling settling inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I held off in posting this chapter simply because of how short it is. I was wondering if a muse would strike me and I could add onto this particular day. Alas nothing. But I was finally able to finish the conversation Kara has with Jeremiah and Eliza. So figured why not post? Even if the end of the chapter may have been a bit abrupt? 
> 
> I'm anticipating a quicker update (hopefully, since I haven't even written it yet), although the next chapter will probably be relatively short? After that it'll pick up and the updates should be a little more consistent and chapters a little bit longer since I have most of those chapters written. 
> 
> Until then, drop me a line! I always appreciate the comments and thoughts (positive vibes only tho--thanks in advance) Thanks for Reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading! Please leave a comment. I always appreciate the positive reviews!


End file.
